Uchiha' s Family
by Atori-chan
Summary: El clan Uchiha ha sido restaurado por ambos hermanos, sin embargo para Sakura el tener una cuñada que se cree superior a ella, hace que la convivencia sea inestable. SASUSAKU, ITAOCC, ITAKARIN


**-UCHIHA'S FAMILY-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Era extraño ver como todo había cambiado en ocho años.

Orochimaru, el Akatsuki, el grupo Hebi todo se había desintegrado de forma completa.

Orochimaru, el enemigo mortal que por años había sembrado el caos y la agonía en ciertos shinobis al haber influenciado al último de los Uchihas, había muerto junto a su fiel Kabuto a manos de Jiraiya y Tsunade.

El Akatsuki había sufrido un extraño revés provocando sorpresa en la mayoría de quiénes los conocían. El primero había sido por parte de Itachi, quién se había revelado contra su jefe cuando había visto a su hermano pequeño en peligro y arriesgando su vida lo había salvado. El siguiente en cambiar de bando había sido Kisame. Fiel compañero de Itachi, no le importaba traicionar el Akatsuki con tal de seguirlo. Después fueron Deidara y Tobi, el cual éste primero veía que el ingenuo de su compañero no estaba preparado para una conquista de grandes dimensiones que su jefe planeaba. Por eso, había tomado la responsabilidad de marcharse con Tobi y para él, aunque sonara raro, hacer de niñera de ese ser que parecía un niño pequeño.

De esta manera, el líder solo contaba con un aliado donde ambos habían perecido a manos de shinobis de Konoha con Naruto a la cabeza.

Sasuke tras haber visto la buena acción de su hermano no pudo seguir con su obsesionado objetivo de matarle. Había disuelto el grupo dándole la libertad a sus amigos. Suigetsu, negando la proposición decidió quedarse al lado de su líder como guardaespaldas y amigo. Otra que se había quedado con él, había sido Karin, la única chica con un solo propósito, conquistar a su querido Uchiha. Claro que ella ignoraba que el corazón de su amado ya le pertenecía desde hacía tiempo a otra chica.

Finalmente, tras un gran y doloroso arrepentimiento por parte de ambos Uchihas (NA: Sí, ambos se rebajaron a pedir perdón por muy imposible que parezca, pero esto es un fic) y la intervención de Naruto y Sakura para Sasuke, la Gondaime había decidido darles una última oportunidad.

El que Konoha los volvieran a admitir había costado, pero las buenas obras, las misiones que ambos hacían provocaron la aceptación de todos con gran agrado y la antigua admiración femenina hacia ambos Uchihas.

Tres años después de eso, se firmó el nombramiento de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura como nuevos sanin ya que los tres habían superado con creces a sus grandes maestros. Ese día, la Gondaime se había retirado como Hokage para cederle ese puesto a Naruto Uzumaki quién se encontraba loco de alegría al haber hecho su sueño realidad.

Itachi por su parte, aunque ahora su hermano le superaba, fue renombrado capitán de ANBU.

Y ahora, cinco años tras ese momento, las cosas habían seguido sin complicaciones ni altercados.

Todos tenían sus vidas y su pequeña familia. Naruto con Hinata, Neji con Tenten, Shikamaru quién ahora vivía en la villa de la arena hacía función de estratega del Kazekage Gaara, hermano de su mujer Temari, Ino con Chouji, Sasuke con Sakura y una pareja tan extraña como increíble Itachi con Karin.

A Sakura en un principio le había dado igual, es más le había aliviado de que aquella mujer dejara en paz a Sasuke cuando él la ignoraba por completo. Pero no imaginó que incluso siendo familia la atacaría verbalmente o siguiera insinuándole a su marido.

-"SHANNARO! Como mi querida cuñadita vuelva a coquetear con Sasuke-kun, el siguiente sitio a donde irá a parar será la luna."

-Sakura¿se puede saber a quién quieres matar a primeras horas de la mañana? –preguntó una voz varonil y profunda que erizó los vellos de la pelirrosa.

No importaba el tiempo que pasara o que llevaran casados, la voz tan sensual combinados con el aroma de Sasuke le produciría esa sensación de adolescente enamorada.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –dejando de preparar el desayuno para abrazarle, aunque más bien con la furia que tenía encima la comida estaba hecha un asco.

-oye... –azorado- ¿es necesario que me abraces cada vez que me ves?

-gomen... –sonrió apenada con los brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello.

-eh tortolitos, que estamos a primera hora de la mañana y no quiero vomitar antes de tiempo. –apareciendo Suigetsu con una sonrisa pícara.

Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que a continuación pasaría. La misma escena de todas las mañanas desde que llevaba casado. Se estaba convirtiendo ya en una rutina. Los abrió y ahí estaba otra vez la pared rota, Sakura con el puño estirado, Suigetsu contra el muro que había a dos manzanas de donde vivía y las paredes de las casas por donde había chocado su amigo destruidas.

-otra vez tendremos que llamar a la compañía de seguros. –murmuró el Uchiha con un suspiro.

-ay! –se quejó Suigetsu con una mano sobre su cabeza- tienes el mismo temperamento que Karin. –al instante se tapó la boca pues compararla con la mujer del otro Uchiha era como un insulto para la esposa de su amigo. Además, aquella mujer tenía un oído tan fino que estaba seguro que le había oído. Vio como Sakura estaba en su forma inner con ganas de asesinarlo y Sasuke impasible la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos.

-Suigetsu por tu bien, vete adelantando. –sugirió Sasuke todavía sereno.

-¡suéltame¡Esta vez lo mato¡Lo degollo!

-gracias Sasuke-sama. –contestó el chico aliviado tomando las de Villadiego. Tenía más miedo de ella que de su amigo que era ya decir, cuando en fuerza era más poderoso Sasuke.

El shinobi en su huída se hizo una nota mental de no aparecer ante Sakura hasta que Sasuke la hubiera tranquilizado, hecho que sucedería en unos segundos, como mucho dos minutos. Un beso y ya la tenía a su merced.

-que fácil es complacer a esa mujer. –dijo divertido saltando de tejado en tejado.

Y era cierto, a los pocos segundos, Sakura ya estaba domada ante el beso que le daba Sasuke donde ninguno de los dos querían separarse del otro y exigían más de aquello. Cuando necesitaban aire, ambos se miraron con una tremenda pasión que lo decía todo.

-¿de verdad tienes que irte? –descendiendo su dedo por aquel haori entre abierto que todavía usaba como vestimenta.

-bueno... soy el jefe de policía, supongo que no me necesitaran y pueden prescindir de mí por un día... –volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios.

Besándose salvajemente, despojando del haori del hombre dejando su musculoso pecho al desnudo, recorriendo la anatomía de la mujer llegaron al sofá quedando Sakura debajo de él donde Sasuke empezó a subirle la mini falda que siempre llevaba, acariciando sus muslos sacando un gemido en su mujer. El cinto de Sasuke iba a ser desanudado cuando...

-ejem, ejem... –interrumpió una voz de hombre.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato, acomodando sus ropas y ahí a una corta distancia se encontraban Itachi con su traje de ANBU y a su lado un Kisame colorado.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí aniki? –espetó Sasuke intentando no activar su Sharingan con el Chidori.

Sakura avergonzada de haberse visto en una situación tan comprometida se esfumó de la sala sin decir nada.

-bien estúpido hermano pequeño, -aunque ahora se llevaran bien, habían manías que el mayor no había sabido quitarlas- como todo una persona coherente llamé a la puerta y nadie contestó. Ahora entiendo el por qué. –a Kisame se le escapó una risita- después vi "otra vez" la pared destruida y en vista que Suigetsu ya debió partir, me extrañó que tú no me avisaras de que también te hubieras ido, por eso, como somos familia y no importa que me meta como un intruso en tu casa, pues me adentré y os vi en plan de pasároslo genial.

Sasuke viró la cabeza sonrojado y furioso igual que un joven al que sus padres le han pillado en la habitación con su chica. Y que Kisame se riera a carcajada limpia no le ayudaba mucho, solo a que quisiera coger su espada y cortarle la cabeza.

-supongo que no has olvidado que debemos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, especialmente tú que eres el jefe del clan. Creo que deberías de aprender del vago de nuestro Hokage. –dijo con burla sabiendo como el Uzumaki ahora se arrepentía de ser Hokage por el gran trabajo de papeles que tenía y que la mayoría no entendía. Lo cierto es que sino fuera por la ayuda de su mujer y Neji no sabría como desenvolverse ante aquel caos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se fue para coger su espada.

-Sakura me voy. –gritó para que su mujer la escuchara dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su aniki y Kisame.

-que tengas un buen día. –le dijo Sakura desde la cocina.

-¿y el beso de despedida? –cuestionó Kisame todavía riéndose.

El menor de los Uchihas perdió la paciencia y en un movimiento rápido le puso la espada en el cuello.

-era una broma, una broma... –dijo Kisame con nerviosismo mirando a su amigo- Itachi-san –pidiendo ayuda, pero el mayor seguía su camino de forma idéntica a la de su hermanito.

-tú te metiste en la boca del lobo y ahora apáñatelas tú solito. –contestó Itachi.

-por favor Sasuke-san, que de verdad bromeaba. –dijo Kisame casi lloriqueando.

Sasuke sonrió y sacó la espada para después alcanzar a su hermano mientras que Kisame verificaba que no le hubiera hecho un corte en su apreciado cuello.

-vaya par de hermanos, son tal para cual. Y sus mujeres son peores. Aunque me gusta menos la de Itachi-san. No entiendo dónde tuvo la cabeza cuando quiso estar con esa arpía.

-a ver Kisame¿vienes o te quedas cuidando la casa? –dijo Itachi medio bromeando.

-voy, voy. –apurando.

-

Una mujer de cabellos largos y cortos oscuros, ojos pequeños y azabaches, ropas oscuras con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda había observado todo lo que había pasado desde el mismo momento en que su esposo había abandonado la casa. Miró la casa contigua a la que vivía, la casa de su antiguo y todavía amor, Sasuke Uchiha donde había un gran hueco en la pared. Su plan para conseguir al menor de los Uchihas, no daba resultado. Aunque no mentía que el mayor no estuviera nada mal. Además llevaban semejanza tanto en físico como en carácter. Pero no poseía su enorme poder. Y viendo lo que acababa de suceder, quizás su vida sexual se viera más amena. Pues¿cuántas veces había tenido sexo con Itachi? Pocas. Incluso cuando se le insinuaba, él pasaba de todo.

-dios que hombre tan gélido. No responde a ninguna de mis atenciones ni siquiera se pone celoso cuando le insinúo a su propio hermano. ¡Me pone de los nervios!

Irritada por la vida tan sosa en su matrimonio decidió hacer lo de siempre para desquitarse.

Igual que su marido había hecho, entró en la residencia de Sasuke Uchiha y de forma tranquila se dirigió hacia donde estaba su cuñada encontrándola en la cocina lavando los platos tarareando una melodía.

Con una mueca de superioridad se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para iniciar su desquite.

-muy buenos días cuñadita.

Sakura dejó de lavar y de tararear de golpe. Su rostro antes alegre cambió donde su inner pedía a gritos golpearla, matarla, asesinarla...

-bonita canción¿es la que está de moda entre los niños¿O era la de "Barrio Sésamo"?

La sanin estaba por romper uno de los platos que tenía en las manos. Contó hasta diez y con calma dejó el plato y se secó las manos para encarar a su encantadora cuñada.

-buenos días Karin. –saludó con una sonrisa de niña buena como cuando recibía de joven a su antigua rival, Ino- pues mira, una canción infantil no sé si será ya que es inventada. Claro que es lógico que desconozcas unas canciones de otras porque eres una ignorante que solo conoce la de "Aserejé".

-oye babosa, ten cuidado con lo que dices.

-¡ja! No me das miedo con tus amenazas Karin. Ya nos enfrentamos hace años y quedó bien claro quién era la ganadora.

-se te está subiendo los humos desde que eres una sanin, pero ten cuidado todo lo que sube, baja querida, y acabarás siendo una vieja babosa igual que esa Tsunade que escondía tras una técnica barata su vejez.

Se escuchó una bofetada y Karin cayó al suelo.

-vuelve a hablar así de Tsunade-sama y no tendré consideración en que seas la mujer de mi cuñado. Aunque, por lo que tengo visto, solo estás con él para acercarte a Sasuke-kun.

-eres muy observadora para ser una babosita. –secándose con la mano la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior- sí, quiero a Sasuke. Él no se merece a alguien tan pesada como tú.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-¿me llamas a mí pesada? –con la risa todavía en los labios- mírate a ti misma. Tu obsesión me gana. La verdad, no me extrañaría que un día Itachi-san te pidiera el divorcio y así dejarías de llevar el emblema de los Uchiha a la espalda donde lo deshonras y ensucias con tus pérfidas acciones.

-¿quién tendría la culpa de que me convirtiera en una Uchiha? Itachi-kun¿no cuñadita? El mal prestigio se lo llevaría él y Sasuke la vergüenza. ¿Crees que Itachi-kun correría ese riesgo?

-¡eres una rata de alcantarilla Karin!

-y tú una asquerosa babosa. Te va más ya que invocas babositas. –marchándose y riéndose estrepitosamente.

La pelirrosa temblaba de irritación. Cogió lo primero que se le vino a la mano y lo tiró al suelo con rabia haciéndose un montón de añicos.

-¡maldita perra! –murmuró entre dientes y su inner que echaba fuego por los ojos.

El teléfono sonó en esos momentos y con un esfuerzo casi hercúleo Sakura volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

-¿moshi - moshi? (NA: no sé si está bien escrito) –recibiendo al que llamaba. Su enfado logró disiparse al escuchar la voz de al lado.

-

-ne aniki. –empezó Sasuke en medio del camino al trabajo con su hermano al lado y Kisame a una distancia prudente.

-uhm. –contestó el mayor.

-hay algo que desde siempre tuve curiosidad¿por qué te casaste con alguien como Karin?

-¿qué tiene eso de particular? –contestando con otra pregunta.

-no me malentiendas. Es que conozco a esa chica y no sé si sabes que antes estaba colada por mí que apenas me dejaba en paz. –con una mueca de desagrado- y me extrañó que después de todo lo ocurrido se fijara en ti.

-yo que sé. –contestó Itachi desinteresado- quizás se cansó de ti y como somos parecidos, quizás me vio como un sustituto.

-lo sueltas como si poco te importara.

-escucha estúpido hermano pequeño, parece mentira que todavía no me conozcas. Puedo ser un buen hermano contigo... en ocasiones. –agregando de inmediato- Pero toda mi vida se ha centrado en hacerme fuerte sin fijarme en las nimiedades como las mujeres o el amor.

-por si lo has olvidado, yo también he fijado esas metas y gracias a ti –esto último con sarcasmo.

-pero tú estuviste rodeado de chicas y de mi cuñadita que estaba tonta perdida por ti. Que romántico, hasta en una ocasión quiso enfrentarse a mí para vengarse del sufrimiento que te había causado. Debo reconocer que en aquel momento, era una buena kunoichi y muy atractiva.

Sasuke empezó a mirarlo de reojo desconfiado, por no decir que estaba muerto de celos y quería sacar su espada para degollar a su hermano.

-ya te he dicho que a mí no me interesan esas nimiedades. –le recordó el mayor observando esa actitud que le parecía divertida. Si en un pasado vivieran como la familia que era, usaría ese método continuamente para meterse con él- pero debes entender que desde los trece años no he estado con una mujer y es lógico que como cualquier hombre tenga ojos. –soltando una pequeña risa- si hasta me pareció atractiva Kurenai-san cuando la vi. La primera mujer desde hacía años.

-eres un caso hermano. Un día de estos te convertirás en cura.

-sería entonces el primer cura pecador.

-entonces, si he entendido, a Karin la aceptaste...

-ella me pidió para salir, que nos casáramos y yo le dije a todo que sí. Que más me daba. Así podía tener sexo con una mujer cuando se me antojara.

-y viendo lo "gran" –recalcándolo bien- apasionado que eres en comparación conmigo, tendrás muchas sesiones¿verdad?

-solo una vez cada tres meses. –se sinceró el hombre- por lo menos lo hacemos en la cama, no como otros que hasta el sofá les viene bien y parece que no lo hacen en años.

-¿quieres que te invoque a Manda para que te devore?

-pero mira que te exaltas con facilidad. –llegando a la comisaría de policía de Konoha donde tenía como logo el símbolo Uchiha- bien hermanito, que tengas un buen trabajo. –golpeándole en la frente como en los viejos tiempos- ¿sabes es extraño? Te has casado con una mujer que llamaban frentuda y tú también la tienes. –siguiendo su camino.

-maldito Itachi. –susurró Sasuke sobándose la frente donde tenía una ligera marca roja.

-¡TEME! –escuchó la voz escandalosa de Naruto- por fin llegas, tienes trabajo y misiones.

-genial. –murmuró "¿y si invocara a las serpientes para que lo hagan y yo me vuelvo con Sakura para continuar donde lo dejamos?" pensó lujurioso

-¡yoh! –apareciendo Kakashi en una masa de humo al lado de Sasuke- aquí estoy para hacer mi trabajo.

-menos mal que por una vez llegas temprano. –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-¿eh? –mirando de soslayo al rubio.

-es que me ha llegado rumores de que querías saltarte el día y para que no te escaquees del trabajito que te espera –con una sonrisa maligna- Kakashi-sensei te estará vigilando y su manada de perros.

-¡¿qué?!

Y ahí aparecieron los perros invocados por el jounin el cual ya estaba con su librito en las manos.

-creo que hoy podré terminar de leer el nuevo volumen de Jiraiya-sama, "Atrápame y te haré vibrar". Sasuke, si quieres después te lo presto.

Sasuke puso un rostro de derrota.

-yo ya he cumplido con mi obligación para Uchiha sanin varón, ahora si me disculpas me ocuparé de Uchiha ANBU. Y luego Hinata-chan y yo visitaremos a Uchiha sanin mujer. –desapareciendo en una masa de humo.

-a este usurokontachi sí que se la subido los humos desde que es Hokage. –murmuró hastiado viendo como su antiguo sensei se ponía muy contento con lo que estaba leyendo y los perros que parecía que no le quitarían ojo en todo el día.

Viró la cabeza hacia la comisaría de policía y quiso morirse al ver una cola kilométrica que debería atender.

-creo que habrá que posponer lo que dejé pendiente con Sakura.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes de nada, aclaro que esto no acabará como un itakarin. Por dios, Itachi es uno de mis favoritos y no estoy tan loca de ponerlo con alguien que detesto.

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? He cambiado la personalidad en algunos personajes y a veces lo mantenía, pero como digo, esto es un fic y se puede hacer lo que quiera.

En cuanto a la ropa de Sasuke quiero aclarar que como me gusta la ropa que lleva actualmente en el manga (sobre todo ese haori donde se ve ese pecho tan musculoso) pues por eso sigue vistiendo de esa manera.

En cuanto a mis otros fics no los he actualizado porque estuve enferma y falta de ideas, pero mientras publico mi crossover donde el sasusaku es una de las tres parejas principales.

Nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic como yo escribiendo algunas partes.

'Atori'


End file.
